


A Little Doman Hospitality

by MissFantominaHill



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (because why not), Group Sex, M/M, Trans Hien, auri penis status - p weird, but not the weirdest, just a lewd lizard pile, surprisingly tender gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFantominaHill/pseuds/MissFantominaHill
Summary: Hien knows that being held as a political prisoner by the all-male Buduga tribe is a chance for a little fun.
Kudos: 37





	A Little Doman Hospitality

"So, this is the quarters of the Buduga tribe, where I am to be held until the Warrior of Light returns?" Hien cheerfully looked up and around. Around him, the auri men raised their eyebrows and turned to each other. Rarely had a political prisoner been so cheerful, after all. "Really like what you've done with the place," the Lord of Doma said, putting his hands on his hips. "That green color is lovely." And then, in one smooth movement, Hien turned to the nearest man and kissed him deeply.

The Buduga man gave a small muffled noise of surprise - but just surprise, not unwillingness. After all, there was really only one way to go with a tribe full of only men. It was tradition, after all. Especially the hunting across the plains for a new tribe member whose muscular thighs were haunting one’s sleep. But they usually expected *some* amount of protest - not Hien’s cheerful wink as he pulled away. “Since you’re hosting me, it would be remiss of me to not pay back the hospitality…” What they weren’t expecting, however, was a certain amount of tenderness. After all, the Buduga were masculine perfection - rough and quick in the back of a tent - and there was little time for gentle touches. But not only did Hien go in for another kiss, but ran his hands up into the other man’s hair, making the au ra shiver - then, long and lingering, let his touch scurry along the other man’s shoulder to hold his hand, guiding him on… even as he looked to all the others.

“Well? Coming?”

They’d heard the Lord of Doma was charismatic, sure, but now they all followed as if in a trance. Magnai of the Oronir could be abrasive, their own leader could shout and snarl - but here was the hyur, smiling up at them as he reached up with a surprisingly tender touch to guide them into undressing. Loincloths fell away quickly and easily. And there was a pause as Hien tilted his head lightly to one side, looking at the first disrobed man’s genital slit. “Unexpected. …But, looks like fun!”

Hien ran his tongue along the slit, experimentally, with the attitude of a man who was well acquainted with a cunt and how to please such - it wasn’t a perfect analogue, but was enough to make the auri man gasp. “Hold - hold on,” he fumbled, reaching down with already-heavy breaths to coax at his own genital slit, finally massaging his hemipenes out.

“Oh, I see!” Hien smiled brightly, evidently delighted in tone, going in to immediately take one of the limp dicks in his mouth with a moan. But even as he worked, one cock in his mouth and almost nuzzling the one beside it, Hien offered out a hand beckoningly. The Buduga looked to each other, still slightly confused and unsure, before one stepped up and gently slipped his own cock into Hien’s grip. Immediately, Hien’s fingers, deft and oddly practiced, began their work, already making the auri man shiver. The other hand he reached up, catching another man’s in his own - and guided it down to rest in his own hair. Another few moments and Hien’s other hand busied itself - and then he offered more and more of himself. His feet? Good enough for one, as he kicked off his shoes and flexed his toes; his armpits, for two others. Soon around him was a chorus of groans, the man at his head reaching out to firmly hook his fingers in Hien’s hair, guiding him closer. Even as he was pulled closer and closer, half-choking, he didn’t gag - and swallowed smoothly as the other man came, cum painting half his face.

And as soon as the first man staggered away, reeling from the orgasm, he looked around the room with a bright smile, even as cum dripped down into his facial hair. “Who would like to be next?” Well - let it be said the Buduga were not a tribe to be ungrateful. There was a rush to fill the spot, to watch Hien tenderly lick them from shaft to tip, eyes gazing up at them to see them shudder as he pressed his tongue against them and moaned, striking them to their very cores. His mouth, of course, was filled the quickest - again and again as he swallowed dutifully. But the others, having their fun, peeled away his ornate robes, leaving the man exposed. From the blush rising on his cheeks and neck, as if he had just drank too much sake at once, Hien enjoyed it almost as much as they did. The Buduga using his feet left a spray of cum in his wake, across Hien’s thighs; those using his hands were next, painting his back white. 

It was one of the Buduga in the back - one who was perhaps shyer to take off his loincloth - that Hien finally beckoned forward, licking at his genital slit, kissing the top tenderly, affectionately, before taking both of his hemipenes into his mouth at once and groaning eagerly at the challenge. Those around him saw how Hien’s own cunt was dripping, by now, the son of Doma’s lust nearly perfuming the room - and one took the opportunity to rub his cock against Hien’s lips, making him moan. The sound was near-contagious, making all around the room stagger and swoon, and the Buduga set about him at once. But instead of raw animal hunger, they seemed all thankful for this opportunity for tenderness. One kissed at Hien’s face, at the corner of his eye, kissing away the dripping cum; another at his chest, giving a nipple a gentle nip; yet another at the small of his back, almost with an attitude of worship. Well, it would be ungrateful to treat a Lord callously, wouldn’t it?

Finally, one of them stood square behind the Lord of Doma, holding the man’s hips and experimentally putting the tip of his cock inside Hien’s cunt. This was rewarded with another deep, throaty moan, and Hien pulled away to speak. “Both,” he groaned, as dizzy with lust as the rest of them. “Both - both at once. All of you at once. All of you!” It wasn’t an abrasive command, but nor was it begging - instead an affectionate desire. He wriggled beneath them, and they happily complied.

The Buduga to his back eagerly thrust both of his cocks into Hien’s cunt, making the man groan and shiver - and motion with a hand even as he sucked the cocks before him. A casual, eager wave of a hand - ‘more, more!’ A few moments of murmured discussion, and in the low lamplight, a bottle glittered as it was tossed in the air; it was uncorked, and then upended unceremoniously, lubricating oil dripping down Hien’s ass. Tentatively, one reached down to stick a finger into Hien’s ass - and was rewarded with an almost gleeful waggle of his hips. The Buduga looked at each other in almost surprise at how eager and ready Hien was, before shifting around; one busying himself with Hien’s cunt, another beneath, licking at Hien’s clit, burying his nose in Hien’s pubic hair and going half-mad at the scent of his lust. And finally - as one cock slipped within his ass, Hien shivered.

“More,” he groaned, pulling back as the man he was working on in front of him staggered and came with a sharp cry; some of the cum ended up in his mouth, but most of it painted across his face. “More!” His moans, deep and reverberating, guided the Buduga on, and Hien’s expression slipped into something blissful. The sound of flesh hitting flesh all but echoed in the room, wet and slick, as Hien rolled into every thrust, silently coordinating them all into the same rhythm. Hien dropped his head to pant for only a moment before another Buduga man gently tugged at his ponytail, guiding him up, and he eagerly accepted another cock in his mouth with a moan. His gaze grew comfortably vacant - no room for thoughts of himself, of Doma, of the Steppe when there was this much pleasure - and his thighs began to tremble, but he kept up with all around him, eager and willing to be used, to be wrung out to the last drop.

“I -” a voice came behind him, trembling. “I’m -” The Buduga was cut off, another one of the tribe kissing the first deeply. Each thrust drew both the man in his cunt and in his ass deeper, and deeper, as they all sped up - Hien’s own moaning joining them in the new tempo. The man at his front finished first, hands in Hien’s hair, keeping him close as he swallowed each thick jet of cum, but one led into the other - one cry joined by two behind him, and one below.

And then, Hien - finally, Hien. The Lord of Doma kept true to character, the last one out from battle, seeing others safely from the front lines, having to be goaded to look after himself. But when he finished, he finished hard - thighs trembling as if about to break under the strain. A throaty roar made its way out from the pit of his stomach, through his teeth, around the Buduga man still reeling with cocks in his mouth. He tensed, back arching, muscles straining…

…Then all but swooned beneath them.

It was very fortunate, one of the Auri men joked, that Hien had decided to do this with the Buduga. The Oronir were skilled enough fighters, but only the Buduga were privy to such special knowledge as a tea fortifying enough to let a man recover his yang after such exertions. Why, it would be downright dangerous to go without. At least, that was a good excuse for one of the Buduga to stagger up, jelly-kneed, and not even bother putting on his loincloth again as he made his way to steep the tea. It probably helped that each cup was served with a healthy dose of soju in it. But the floor was surprisingly comfortable, with its many rugs of furs, and Hien had relaxed back and thrown his arms out wide as soon as he came enough to his senses to do so after such an orgasm. The Buduga all but dove in around him - the two prize spots, under his arms, close to his chest, nearly starting a fight. One nuzzled happily against his chest, delighting in the experience of a hyur’s soft chest hair instead of the usual xaelan scales. The tea helped settle his mind enough for Hien to finally speak, one hand holding his teacup and the other running his fingers through the long hair of a Buduga tribesman.

“Well,” he finally said, smiling up at them as they all panted, entwined together, air hitting their sweating bodies and offering a pleasant chill: “It cannot be said that Hien of Doma was not a gracious guest, hm?”


End file.
